johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gabbynaruto
Welcome Hi, welcome to Johnny Test Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gabbynaruto page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DogDays124 (Talk) 22:03, March 7, 2011 Nice/Friends Hey, those were some nice edits you made. Do you want to be friends?~ Thank you! And, yeah, let's be friends. I mean, why not? You're welcome!~ Thanks for the help on Johnny and Mary biography! Why? Because some unknown wiki person messed it up and I have to fix it!JasonL 00:05, October 26, 2011 (UTC)JasonL Adminship Well Gabbynaruto, you can stop dreaming now! Because you are the wikis newest admin! You have added all these pictures, and stopped vandals when I wasn't here, you've just been awesome. So just keep doing what your doing right now and maybe, just maybe, I'll promote you to a bureaucrat. Thanks for edits! They have really helped! Well, anything to help out a fellow editor. And I really like your logo. It's great! We really could use it. [[User:DogDays124|'Dog']] [[User talk:DogDays124|'Days']] [[User talk:DogDays124|'124']] Infoboxes May I create some infoboxes for the main characters? Thanks! (I figured I should ask, just in case.) This is the first one. Give me a complete review. Tell me if you want the colors changed, a larger font, whatever. Second draft: I changed the gray background, but I have a problem with the photo. This was best of only three shots of Susan by herself. Any suggestions? Thanks, that one works wonderfully! Okay, here's Mary. I used the same code as was on the Susan page (excluding the picture). Again, please give me a complete review, unless it's about the pic, because that was the best one I could find. That's a good idea. I have a suggestion: How about the border is the color of the character's shirt? This would work with just about any of the characters. Actually, I was planning to use his jacket as the border color, because you said the yellow hurts the eyes. Edited the color of the edge. Any changes you'd suggest? Vandal Darpower vandalized the Porkbelly page. I fixed it up some, but you should look at it. Here's Johnny! ---- No, seriously, here's Johnny. You'll probably want a new photo, but I think it came out pretty well. Okay. I plan on doing ones for BBB, Dark Vegan, and Dukey. Do you think I should do a pair for the parents too? Okay, here's Dukey. Tell me if you want anything changed. I changed the color to copper. Does this work? I made a template for Bling-Bling, but I'm not very satisfied with the picture. Could you please get me another one? Thanks, that one works great! The Parents Infoboxes I'm going to create ones for the parents. Should I call them "Hughfan" and "Lilafan" or "Dadfan" and "Momfan"? New background picture Take a look at this picture that I've just uploaded. It's the current background picture for this wiki, rearranged so the center area is blank. Since this wiki uses partial transparency for the background color, any images bleed through and make the text more difficult to read. You might want to give the new picture a try and see if that works better. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 23:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) RaceLord Thanks for blocking Racelord! Urgent Help, help! Some wiki chump messed up Johnny Test's bio (not the show, the character) and I need your help to fix it again! Please??JasonL 02:50, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Gabby! Today's my birthday!JasonL 08:07, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Christmas Hey Gabby-o! I just wanted to say Season Greetings!JasonL 06:53, December 25, 2011 (UTC) HAppy New YEAR!!!JasonL 05:17, January 1, 2012 (UTC) The Original Story (Anime Style) Should Be Made This Summer And It Should Be Released On June 25th, 2013. The Original Story (Anime Style) Should Made This Year And Should Be Released Next Year.